North Vegas Square
(MW entrance) (The Gray) (entrance to NS) }} The North Vegas Square is a trading settlement in the Mojave Wasteland. Background The fragmented citizens of New Vegas have sealed themselves into different defensible quadrants. One such location is North Vegas Square. Established a few years ago by wastelanders looking for a place to call their own, this fortified position is more camp then settlement.The Courier: "Tell me about North Vegas." Crandon: "We've been here for a few years, just looking for a place we can call our own. Life's harsh, but still, it beats the hell out of the desert. We've got numbers, we've got food, and we've got trade. That's progress, stranger." (NorthVegasCrandon.txt) They are led by Crandon,Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collectors Edition p.305: "'2.07 North Vegas Square'' The fragmented citizens of New Vegas have sealed themselves into different defensible quadrants, and this tactic is just as apparent at the Junk Doors leading into North Vegas Square. Enter North Vegas Square 2B to meet its citizens, including their self-imposed leader Crandon, and the only other Primary Location, The Gray 2B.01." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland)Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.328-329: ''"2B.01 The Gray''' ''The small fortified camp of North New Vegas, run by Crandon and the stoic Jules has but one large location, close to the manhole cover leading to the North Sewers U2.N; the Gray Hotel. Once you enter, prepare for a quick-thinking, or fast-drawing altercation with the chem-addled thugs here. One is guarding a runaway girl's room, who has shacked up here with her boyfriend; a Ghoul named Andy. They only appear if the Side Quest involving them is active." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) who patrols the streets, with Jules and a few others, to keep the unwanted murderers, rapists, extortionists, and everything in between away.The Courier: "What kind of trouble?" Crandon: "Folks that don't belong. Murderers, rapists, extortionists, and everything in between. You know, business as usual in North Vegas, stranger." (NorthVegasCrandon.txt)The Courier: "Tell me more about your role here." Crandon: "Jules, myself, and a few others patrol the streets and sewers. Any punks come up out of the rest of the city, we give 'em the run off." (NorthVegasCrandon.txt) The people of North Vegas square survive through trade. They usually exchange protection from critters and the Fiends that crawl into Vegas through the sewers and endanger merchants, gamblers, and NCR citizens who pass through the area.The Courier: "What's the deal with the Fiends?" Jules: "They're a bunch of lunatics, so pumped full of chems that they don't give a damn about life anymore. Fiends rape, kill and maim for the hell of it. Vault 3's Fiend territory. Those shit-heads attack Westside all the time, even making it to the rest of Outer Vegas when they crawl under the sewers." (VOVNVJules.txt)The Courier: "Tell me about North Vegas." Jules: "We're independent folks here. Merchants, gamblers, NCR whores, all of them trade with us and we offer protection against critters and the Fiends." (VOVNVJules.txt) They maintain their independence, but the lack of a powerful backer means most North Vegas residents are wary of strangers, particularly the leaders of the community.The Courier: "I'm just another Wasteland wanderer. Why the suspicion?" Jules: "Cause that's the law of the land. You never know when someone's going to stab you in the back... and I like mine " (VOVNVJules.txt) The NCR is particularly disliked among the residents of North Vegas, seen as a selfish, bloated monster that only cares about its own people and grinds everyone else into a fine red mist beneath the boots of its troopers. The people of North Vegas work the land, own the streets, and enforce their own brand of frontier justice without the Republic and are not about to turn it over to the Republic for a smile and a prayer.The Courier: "Doesn't the NCR keep order around here?" Crandon: "NCR... did you just crawl out from under a rock? Those folks only care about NCR's order? Don't make me laugh, stranger. We work this land, we own these streets, and we yank up the bad weeds ourselves, got it?" (NorthVegasCrandon.txt) They see themselves as tougher then NCR citizens, believing the latter to be softened by their easier lives, and having an unreasonably high opinion of themselves.The Courier: "NCR whores?" Jules: "You heard me. We don't like those stiff-back, clean-hand, little pussies. New Vegas belongs to the people. The NCR's just a corrupt and bloated monster, no better than any other Wasteland crawler. We make this land wealthy, and we ain't giving it up." (VOVNVJules.txt) However, those who can handle themselves, are willing to work and demonstrate thrift are welcome to come to the square and look for work. The leaders respect those who do not "squander their wealth like those fools in the Strip."The Courier: " " Crandon: "SUCCEEDED Spoken like a true mercenary. Well, you seem like you can handle yourself, stranger, and we can use people like that. We may not squander our wealth like those fools in the Strip, but we take care of our own business. Consider this a token of good faith." (NorthVegasCrandon.txt) Layout The square is a run-down part of New Vegas, surrounded by a makeshift wall erected from salvaged metal sheets, neon signs, and junk, centered around a single road passing through in a west-east direction. Most of the buildings are derelict, burned-out ruins with makeshift beds spread out among the debris to accommodate the residents. Crandon and Jules patrol the streets, keeping the city punks away and clearing out anyone who decides to take up residence where they don't belong. There's a single intact building, called The Gray, and a manhole leading down to the north sewers. Both are part of the community and fall under the self-proclaimed jurisdiction of the two leaders. Buildings and sections * The Gray * North sewers Inhabitants * Andy Scabb * Crandon * Jules Notable loot The .44 Magnum, hand load schematics can be obtained here by completing the unmarked quest Meeting an Equal. Related quests * Someone to Watch Over Me * Meeting an Equal Appearances North Vegas Square appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes North Vegas Square is situated in the same geographical location as The Courtyard, a public access homeless resource plaza in North Las Vegas, Nevada.The Courtyard Homeless Resource Plaza - North Las Vegas Gallery FNV North Vegas Square map.jpg|Map of the North Vegas Square North Vegas Square Entrance.jpg References Category:North Vegas Square Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Platz von Nord-Vegas es:Plaza de North Vegas ru:Площадь Норт-Вегаса uk:Площа Норт-Вегаса zh:北维加斯广场